familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894)
Glen Cove, New York area |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings = |Death = Bridgewater, New Jersey |Burial = Compton Burial Ground |Father = William Oldrin (1772-1858) |Mother = Almy Kinner (1780-1853) |Spouse = Abraham Kershaw (1814-1854) |Marriage = United Methodist Church Manhattan, New York City, New York |Children = Mary Elizabeth Kershaw (1837-1915) Isaac Kershaw (1840-?) Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) ^ Sara Kershaw (1843-1922) Amy Kershaw (1847-aft1872) Peter Kershaw (1849-bef1872) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Notes = ^ Lindauer and Freudenberg line }} Sarah Oldren (1816-?) Potential name variations *Sarah Oldrin *Sarah Oldren *Sarah Olderen *Sarah Olderon Ancestry She was 100% British as best as can be determined. Parents *Captain William Oldrin (1772-1858) of England *Amy Kinner (1780-1853) Birth The 1850 United States Census for Manhattan lists Sarah's age as 34 years, which would mean she was born around 1816. She was born in the area of Glen Cove, New York and Oyster Bay, New York. Vital records registration started in New York State outside of New York City in 1881 so the only birth record would be her baptism at a church. Siblings *Mary Oldrin (1813-1850) who married Albert Salter (1811-1882) *Elizabeth Oldrin (1818-1901) who married Augustus Lancaster Bogart (1817-1901) on March 14, 1838. She died on February 18, 1901 in Bronx, New York. *Ann Seabury Oldrin (1818-1894) who married Albert Salter (1811-1882) on July 29, 1851. She died on April 26, 1894 and was buried Marriage Sarah married Abraham Kershaw (1814-1854) on February 11, 1836 at the United Methodist Church in Manhattan, New York City, New York. Children Abraham and Sarah had the following children: *Mary Elizabeth Kershaw (1837-1915). *Isaac Kershaw (1840-?) who may be the same person as Isaac Kershaw (1842-1894). *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) who married Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922) who married Matthew Williamson (1824-1884) and after his death married William W. Young (1817-?). *Amy Kershaw (1847-aft1872). *Peter Kershaw (1849-?). *Augustus Kershaw (1851-aft1870) Residence Abraham and Sarah most likely resided in Oyster Bay, New York and should appear there in the 1840 United States Census and should be living with their oldest daughter Mary E. Kershaw (1837-?). Abraham and Sarah moved from there to Manhattan by 1850. After Abraham's death, around 1851, Sarah moved to Somerville, New Jersey most likely to be near the other related Kershaws. Death She died on November 22, 1894 in Bridgewater, New Jersey. She was listed as 79 years, 3 months and 7 days. She died of "organic disease of the heart". She was buried in Castner - Compton Cemetery, Martinsville, New Jersey. Uncompleted tasks Find her in the 1860 and 1870 and 1880 census. She should be in Somerville, New Jersey in 1870. Look for a tombstone and look in the microfilm for a funeral notice. Timeline *1815 Birth in Glen Cove, New York or Oyster Bay, New York area on August 15, 1815 *1835 (circa) Marriage to Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) in Glen Cove, New York or Oyster Bay, New York area *1841 Birth of Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931), her daughter *1843 Birth of Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922), her daughter *1850 United States Census living in Manhattan *1851 (circa) Death of husband, possibly on way to California *1855 Living in Manhattan during the 1855 New York census as a widow *1860 United States Census should be living in Manhattan or Somerville, New Jersey (not found) *1870 United States Census should be living in Somerville, New Jersey (not found) *1872 Named in the bank account registration of Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) and living in Somerville, New Jersey *1880 United States Census should be living in Somerville, New Jersey (not found) *1885 New Jersey Census (not found) *1894 Death in Bridgewater Township, New Jersey *1894 Burial in Castner - Compton Cemetery, Martinsville, New Jersey External links *Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) at Wikidata *Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) at Findagrave *Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) at FamilySearch *Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) at Geni Images File:Document missing.png|1816 baptism at church Image:Marriage of Abraham Cashow (1814-1851) and Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) on 11 February 1836 at the United Methodist Church.jpg|1836 marriage Image:1850 census Kershaw Olderon .gif|1850 US census living in Manhattan Image:1850 census Kershaw Olderon crop.jpg|1850 US census (crop) Image:1855 census Kershaw Oldrin.jpg|1855 New York census living in Manhattan as a widow File:Document missing.png|1860 US census File:Document missing.png|1865 New Jersey census may exist File:Document missing.png|1870 US census File:Lindauer-AnnaAugusta 1872 bank crop.jpg|1872 living in Somerville, New Jersey File:Document missing.png|1875 New Jersey census for Somerset County File:Document missing.png|1880 US census File:Document missing.png|1885 New Jersey census File:Kershaw-Sarah 1894 death.png|1894 death index File:Olderon-Sarah 1894 death certificate.png|1894 death certificate File:Document missing.png|Tombstone Category: Non-SMW people articles